Night of Terror
by darkrose45
Summary: Destiel AU sorta. The boys are on a nice vacation on the Titanic when, the boat is hit by an iceberg. They know they have to survive, both of them. One-shot


Cas sat up, listening to Dean snore next to him. A loud noise had awoken him from his deep sleep in the belly of the Titanic. The man next to him was curled up on his side, the blanket tucked under his chin. Cas ran his hand through Dean's short brown-blond hair.

He recalled their days on the Titanic so far. After they boarded, they went down to their room, one down deep in the boat, it was the only one they could afford on both of their meager salaries. They sat down their things and went up to explore the huge ship. The next day, they played on the ship and lazed about. When they got to Queenstown, they got off and looked about for a bit before racing to get back on. That was three days ago. He heard some people open their doors.

"Oi! What just happened?" A man called. There were more shouts. "What?" The same man called. Dean rolled over and looped an arm around Cas's waist. "What does the captain say?" The man asked. "Nancy go back to sleep." He grumbled.

"Captain says we past an iceberg." A woman called down the hall.

"Do you think we hit it?" Another asked.

"Impossible! The Titanic is impossible to sink!" An Irish man spouted proudly. Cas rolled his bright blue eyes. Dean snuggled into his side. His ran his hands through the man's hair again, listening to the people speak and the boat hum.

"Cas what happened?" Dean mumbled, his green eyes half open.

"We past an iceberg, someone thought we hit it." Cas muttered to his companion. Dean blinked his eyes open.

"What?" He asked. "Even if we hit it, the Titanic is impossible to sink!" Dean snapped.

"I'm gonna go ask what happened." Cas told his companion, standing to get dressed.

"I'll do it." Dean argued, standing. Cas smiled at him.

"No darling, go back to sleep, I'll be right back." Cas leened down and kissed the taller man's forehead. Dean hooked an arm around the raven haired man's neck and kissed him on the lips. "Hey, I have to go." Ca muttered on his lips. Dean growled and pulled Cas onto him. Dean forced the smaller man's lips opened and plunged in. Cas growled and stuck his hands into Dean's hair. "Dean, this won't stop me." Cas gasped as they pulled apart. His blue eyes were lust blown, his lips puffy. Dean laughed deeply.

"Oh baby I'll stop you dead." Dean sneered, kissing his companion again. He flipped them so Cas was below him and ground his hips. Cas gasped and clung to Dean. "Now do you want to leave?" Dean sneered, grinding his hips again.

"N-no." Cas stuttered. Dean laughed deeply again.

Afterwards, Cas stood and dressed. "Still leaving?" Dean asked lazily. The darker haired man nodded, buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in. "Am I a girl now?" Dean asked, his fingers spinning on the sheets.

"No dear, I want to make sure our vacation isn't ruined." Cas explained, kissing Dean lightly.

"Mmm don't leave me alone." Dean pouted. Cas smiled at him.

"Love you too." Cas went to the door. He yanked it open and waved to his companion. Dean smiled at him as he stepped out. Cas looked around as he walked up to upper decks, the other doors were shut tight, no one else was wondering what was happening. When he got to lower upper deck, he could see some other men standing about. Most of them had pipes in their mouths, puffing away. "Hey, do you gents know what happened?" Cas asked as he shuffled over to them. One of them, a lanky ginger haired man pulled his pipe out.

"Ay, we hit an iceberg." He had a thick brogue that made the words ruff and awkward.

"What? We hit it?" Cas asked, panicked. The man chuckled at him.

"Don't worry lad, the Titanic is unsinkable, captain himself said so." He elbowed Cas was puffed from his pipe.

"Thank you sir." Cas waved to them and moved to the next deck. There was more clusters of people, he could see some panic in their eyes. He shuffled over to one of the men, his hand gripped tightly by a curly haired girl. "Excuse me sir, but what happened?" Cas asked him, tapping them an on his shoulder. The man turned around, surprised by this. He started to speak in a rapid language that Cas didn't understand. "I-I'm sorry I don't understand-" Cas stammered.

"'Cuse me sir but Papa is saying that we hit an iceberg and that the lower quarters are going to fill up to the brim with water." The little girl explained in a thick, German accent. Cas's eyes widened, panic settling into his chest.

"Th-thank you little girl." He raced to lower quarters as fast as he could.

Xx

Dean was waiting for Cas so he decided to get dressed. He pulled on his black trousers and a plain white shirt. He pulled on his leather boots as well. Cas had bought these for him for Christmas, saving up a month's worth of pay to buy them. He had bought him a simple necklace with a cross and a cursive d and c on it. It was worth two months of pay but was worth it. The way Cas's face lit up at the sight of it was forever in his brain and he pulled it up when the work was hard at the factory.

"Oi! Where's all this water comin' from?!" A man cried from the hallway. Dean went to the door and yanked it open. A puddle of water sat in the hallway, it was maybe and inch deep. Dean shut the door and stuck some towels down to catch any water that would seep in. He put the packs on the desk and sat on the bed with his book. It was a children's book, Dean had only went to school for a couple of years before his father pulled him out to help with the bills. Dean made sure Sam went longer then him, getting the best education he could get so he wouldn't have to work the factories. Of course, their father pulled him out as soon as he could read and write basically.

"Dean!" Cas threw the door open, water stains up to his knees. Panic was making his blue eyes huge. "We need to go now!" He cried, grabbing Dean;s arm. Dean grabbed their coats, hats, and scarves. "The boat was hit and the quarters are going to be filled." Cas told him as they yanked on their coats and hats. Dean grabbed his mother's locket and stuffed it into his pocket. The two left the room to stand in knee deep, and rising, water. It froze Dean to the bone. Cas walked awkwardly through the water, his brow set. Dean grabbed his hand and followed swiftly. He saw others dragging one another through the bone chilling water towards the stairs. Water poured down the metal steps, making them slippery. A woman was trying haul her three children up the stairs, two of them younger then five. Dean grabbed one, Cas the other. They helped them to the top and they helped her up the stairs.

"Thank you boys." She smiled to them and grabbed the children and hobbled towards the next set of steps. Cas glanced at the woman then at Dean.

"Fine." Dean sighed rushing to the wmoan. "Would you like us to help you ma'am?" He asked her, pointing to the other two children.

"Please. My husband is already on the upper deck." She explained. Cas came over and knelt down in front of the little girl. Her face was tracked with tears, in her hands was a ratty doll.

"Hi sweetie. I'm gonna pick you up and carry you alright?" Cas asked, holding out his hands. The little girl nodded and walked into his arms and fist his coat in her tiny hands. She was bundles of mix-match cloth was her brown hair was wrapped in a red scarf. "What's your name sweetie?" Cas asked as he carried her up the decks. People were running everywhere, some yelling for others, some were racing for the upper decks were the lifeboats were.

"Anna." She whispered to her doll, her thin fingers twinning in her faded hair.

"That's a pretty name, mine is Castiel." Cas tried as they went up another set of steps.

Dean was carrying the boy, he was dressed in almost rags, his three scarves amde of patchwork cloth, as was his pants and shirt. His name was Eren and he was scared and cold. Dean watched Cas with Anna, he spoke softly to her and tried to make it as calm as possible. Soon, they reached the lifeboats, a huge crowd shouting. Anna placed her hands over her ears. Cas pulled her hands away and started to mumble to her. Dean could hear the high note of a song. Dean smiled softly.

"Women and children only! Please! Women and children only!" A sailor shouted loudly. "All women and children come forth!" Dean and Cas handed over Eren and Anna over to their mother.

"Good luck." Dean told her.

"You as well. you both are angels." She hugged them both and hustled to the front. Cas smiled saly at the backs of them.

"How did they get on the boat?" Dean asked him as they stood in the crowd. "They were all in rags."

"Maybe they smuggled on? They didn't sound American." Cas shrugged. A sharp, icy wind blew on the crowd. Cas shivered and pulled himself in. the crowd was warm with bodies and panic. They stood for maybe an hour, waiting to see if they could get into a boat. A huge shout came from behind them. They turned to see a wave of panicked people surging at them. Dena grabbed Cas and held him tightly as the people rushed them. Cas could hear the screams and cries as people were trampled. _Please let Ana and Eren be okay._ He thought as they were slammed into.

"Hey! Women and children only! Get back sir! I will hit you! Back!" A sailor shouted. Cas winced as he heard the cracks of wood on heads. More screams and cries. "Come on sweetie." the same sailor said a few moments later. Cas opened his eyes._ Bodies and blood everywhere. _He felt his stomach roll. Dean held him tight.

"Its okay darling." Dean muttered into his ear. Cas looked back at the people on the floor. He saw a little girl dressed in rags, a doll held tightly in her little fist. _Anna._ Was his first thought. He broke away from dean and went over to the little girl. He picked her up and looked at her. Her hair poking out of her head scarf was blonde, not brown. _Thank God._ He felt terrible for thinking that, someone's little girl was dead, trampled to death and he thanked God for it. He set her down softly and went over to a boy crying. His left leg was broken, blood dribbling out his mouth. Cas knew he was going to die soon.

"Hi. What's your name?" Cas asked softly, pulling the boy into his lap. The boy was crying, his breath rattling.

"R-ren. A-am I g-going to die?" The boy asked, his green eyes huge. Cas felt his heart break.

"Hi Ren, I'm Castiel. No, no you;re not going to die." Cas muttered. Ren smiled a little and coughed blood.

"Where's my little sister? Sh-she had a doll." Ren asked, twisting his head around. _Oh no._

"Maybe she got on a boat?" Cas told him. Ren nodded and coughed again.

"M-my leg hurts." Ren cried. Cas shushed him and sang softly as the boy faded away. Dean was checking other children, picking them up and rushing the ones not dying to the boats. A few women had been trampled as well and Dean was helping them limp to the boats. Cas went to each dying child and made sure they went out calm and not alone. Some of them died before her got to them and it made him cry some. Dean went to Cas.

"Darling, we have to move." Dean tried. Cas shook his head, pulling a girl into his lap. Blood was dripping from her head, pooling in her head scarf.

"Honey, what's your name?" Cas asked,pulling her scarf tight around her head, trying to hold the bleeding.

"Hanna." She whispered. Cas stood and carried her to the boats. There was one more boat on this side, it was almost full. Cas tried to hand her over to the sailor.

"She's injured and will take up space for a healthy person." He told Cas. The raven haired man's eyes darkened.

"Let her on." He growled in his low voice. The sailor took her and dropped her over the side. Cas could hear her scream as she dropped. Cas punched the sailor as hard as he could. "How dare you!" He roared, punching him again. The sailor punched him in the stomach, bending Cas over. Dean snarled and tossed them sailor over the side. The people on the boat cried out as the sailor fell. Dean pulled Cas onto the boat and called to some of the people on the deck. Two women and three children fit with them. Dean and Cas dropped the boat. Cas and dean manned the ores, paddling towards the other boats. Women were crying as they tossed dead children and other women into the frozen ocean.

Suddenly, a huge cracking noise ripped through the icy air. Screams tore as the Titanic split in two. "Holy Mary.." Dean whispered as he watched the once majestic ship tear like a piece of bread. People began to pray. Dean could see people fall between the rift of the ship, mostly men and bodies of those beat and trampled to death. Cas was praying with them, his hand wrapped around the cross. Dean shuddered as another wind winded through the boats.

"Its sinking!" Voices cried. Dena watched the boat drift to the ocean bottom, knowing there was lives still trapped. "There's no hope!" "We're all dead!" Dean shut these voices out and turned to those in his boat.

"We need to huddle together. It is the only way to stay warm. All thin children in the middle." Mothers set the thinnest children in the center and they all huddle around them. Dean and Cas hooked their arms around the circle of women and children, holding together. They sat like this for what seemed like the entire night.

"Any survivors?" a new voice called out. A bright light flickered over them.

"Here!" Dean's cracked voice called out weakly. The light swept them again. Dean and Cas raised their hands up and waved.

"There!" A voice shouted. A larger boat came towards them. "A whole lifeboat!" the larger boat drew closer. Dean looked at their huddle of survivors. they were all silent, their faces frozen. A ladder was sent down to them. Cas and Dean helped their survivors up. Dean helped Cas up and then went up himself. They were each given a warm blanket and cup of warm water. Cas and Dean huddled together under their blankets and shivered. A wman and her child came over.

"Thank you for saving us." The woman said to them. Dean waved a hand.

"No, no don't thank us." Dean told her. She shook her head.

"No I have to. Without you we would surly would have died." She pleaded. Cas smiled at her.

"We were just doing what anyone would have done." He told her. She hugged them both tightly.

They reached New York by midday. The horrors of the night just fluttering in the large city. 705 survivors out of the thousands on the Titanic. Cas and Dean were two of them. They were scarred forever, but, they were closer as well.

On the dock, Anna, Eren and their mother found them. Their mother, Ingrid was from Austria-Hungary and had been trying to get to America. They got on at Queenstown and hid in the lower deck. Now, she was here, her husband probably in the ocean, dead, and she had no job. Cas looked at Dean with his huge eyes.

"Cas, we have enough mouths to feed, you, Sammy, and I. We can't take in four more. Where will they sleep?" Dean told his companion. Cas thought for a moment.

"I can sleep in your room and they can take mine." Cas told him. "Ingrid could get a job at one of the factories easy. We'll get by." Cas assured the other man. Dean sighed loudly.

"Alright, alright fine." Cas kissed Dean in front of all of the people. Ingrid squeaked at this.

"Sorry." Cas said quickly.

"It's alright. It just surprised me is all." Ingrid told them, re-shuffling her head scarves. Cas and Dean led Ingrid and her family to their apartment, no words passing between them. As they entered the apartment, Sam was sitting at the table, sobbing. He looked up at them and jumped into Dean;s arms, sobs racking his large body. Dean broke and cried into his younger brother;s shoulder.

"I thought you two died!" Sam sobbed, reaching out for Cas. Ca hugged the brothers tightly, crying as well. "I'm just so happy you two are alive!" Sam pulled away and saw Ingrid for the first time. "Who's she?" He asked, glaring at her. Cas explained her and her family. Sam nodded. "You're welcome to stay ma'am." Sam smiled at her and leaned to look at the bundle of cloth in her arms. "Aww who's this?" He asked sweetly.

"Destiel." She replied.


End file.
